1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to glycoprotein synthesis, and more particularly, to the use of a recombinant and mutant Endo S, an Endo-β-N-acetylglucosaminidase from Streptococcus pyogenes, that possesses transglycosylation activity and limited hydrolyzing activity thereby providing for efficient glycosylation remodeling of antibody-Fc domain.
2. Description of the Related Art
Monoclonal antibodies (mAbs) of the IgG type are an important class of therapeutic proteins used for the treatment of cancer, autoimmune, and infectious diseases.(1-3) IgG antibodies are composed of two heavy chains and two light chains that are associated to form three distinct protein domains, including two variable Fab domains and a constant (crystallizable) Fc domain linked by a flexible hinge region. The Fab domains are responsible for antigen binding, while the Fc domain is engaged in Fc receptor-mediated effector functions, such as antibody-dependent cellular cytotoxicity (ADCC) and complement-dependent cytotoxicity (CDC).(2, 4) The Fc domain is a homodimer bearing two N-glycans at the conserved N-glycosylation sites (N297). The attached oligosaccharides are biantennary complex type with considerable structural heterogeneity, in which the N-linked heptasaccharide core can be differentially decorated with core fucose (Fuc), bisecting N-acetylglucosamine (GlcNAc), terminal galactose (Gal), and terminal sialic acid (Sia) as shown in FIG. 1.(5-7) X-ray crystallographic and NMR structural studies indicate that the Fc glycans are sandwiched between the two CH2/CH3 subdomains and have multiple noncovalent interactions with the Fc domains.(8-14) These studies have shown that the attachment of different Fc glycans can have distinct impact on the Fc domain conformations, implicating an important role of glycosylation in maintaining an appropriate Fc domain structures for interactions with respective Fc receptors associated with antibody's effector functions.(8-14)
It has been further demonstrated that the fine structures of Fc N-glycans are important determinants of the pro- and anti-inflammatory activities of antibodies.(2, 15) For example, the lack of the core fucose, as well as the attachment of a bisecting GlcNAc moiety, dramatically enhances the affinity of antibody for the FcγIIIa receptor (FcγRIIIa), which is responsible for the antibody-dependent cellular cytotoxicity (ADCC).11, 16-18) Thus, low-fucose content mAbs are sought out for improved in vivo anticancer efficacy.19, 20) On the other hand, the terminal α-2,6-sialylated Fc glycoform, a minor component of the intravenous immunoglobulin (IVIG) pooled from the sera of thousands of healthy blood donors, was recently identified as the active species for the anti-inflammatory activity of IVIG in a mouse model of rheumatoid arthritis (RA).21-23) However, commercially available IgGs, including monoclonal antibodies and IVIG, typically exist as mixtures of glycoforms that are not optimal for their respective therapeutic activities. For instance, the major Fc glycoforms of monoclonal antibodies currently used for cancer treatment are core-fucosylated that possess relatively low affinity for the activation receptor FcγRIIIa, demonstrating low efficacy particularly for those patients with the low-affinity FcγRIIIa-F158 allelic polymorphism.2, 19, 20)
The impact of glycosylation on the biological functions and therapeutic outcome of IgG antibodies has stimulated tremendous interest in developing methods to control antibody's glycosylation. One approach is to control the glycosylation profiles during production through glycan biosynthetic pathway engineering in various expression systems, including mammalian, plant, and yeast host cells.24-30) This control of glycosylation has resulted in the production of low-fucose or nonfucosylated monoclonal antibodies with improved ADCC activities. But, the glycoforms that can be generated by this approach have been limited, and in most cases, a complete control to a defined homogeneous glycoform is difficult.
A recent analysis of several therapeutic glycoprotein drugs on the market, including monoclonal antibody rituximab, has indicated significant changes of the glycosylation profiles from different batches produced in different periods.31) This analysis implicates the challenge in maintaining consistent production of glycoprotein-based drugs and also raises regulatory concerns, as changes of the Fc glycosylation would most likely impact the therapeutic efficacy.
An alternative approach to addressing the inconsistence and heterogeneity in glycosylation of glycoproteins is to perform glycosylation remodeling through trimming off the heterogeneous N-glycans and extending the sugar chains by enzymatic glycosylation.32, 33) Such enzymatic glycosylation has been recently described by using a chemoenzymatic method for Fc glycosylation remodeling that takes advantage of the transglycosylation activity of several endoglycosidases and their glycosynthase mutants using glycan oxazolines as their substrates.34-36) This remodeling approach consists of two steps: trimming off all the heterogeneous N-glycans by an endoglycosidase to leave only the first GlcNAc at the glycosylation site(s) and then adding back a well-defined N-glycan en bloc via an endoglycosidase-catalyzed transglycosylation reaction.32)
Recent work has demonstrated that IgG-Fc domain glycosylation engineering can be achieved by a combination of yeast or CHO cell expression of the Fc domain and its subsequent chemoenzymatic remodeling through an enzymatic deglycosylation/reglycosylation approach.34-36) It has been shown that the endo-1′-N-acetylglucosaminidase from Arthrobacter protophormiae, EndoA, is highly efficient to glycosylate the GlcNAc-containing Fc domain by using various synthetic N-glycan core oxazolines as substrates.34, 35) Nevertheless, the limitations of the current status of the method are apparent: (a) neither EndoA nor EndoM (another endoglycosidase from Mucor hiemalis) was able to transform core-fucosylated IgG-Fc domain, (35) the major glycoforms of recombinant mAbs and IVIG; (b) EndoD mutants were able to attach a Man3GlcNAc core to a fucosylated GlcNAc-Fc domain, (36) but none of EndoD, EndoA, EndoM, and their mutants (36-39) were capable of transferring intact complex type N-glycan to either fucosylated or nonfucosylated GlcNAc-Fc domain; and (c) glycosylation remodeling of intact full-length IgG antibodies with complex type N-glycans is yet to be achieved.
In an attempt to develop efficient enzymatic deglycosylation/glycosylation system for glycoprotein glycosylation remodeling, attention has been turned to EndoS, an endo-β-N-acetylglucosaminidase (ENGase) from Streptococcus pyogenes that is capable of hydrolyzing the Fc N-glycans of intact IgG antibodies by cleaving the β-1,4-glycosidic bond in the chitobiose core of the N-glycans.40-42). Endo-S possesses transglycosylation activity, such as that capable of using Man3GlcNAc oxazoline as donor substrate to glycosylate a GlcNAc acceptor. However, wild type Endo-S also possesses highly active hydrolytic activity, so the glycosylated IgG product is also subject to rapid hydrolysis if wild type Endo-S is used for synthesis and glycosylation remodeling.
In light of the above known activities of Endo S, it would be advantageous to provide a mutant Endo-S that exhibits transglycosylating activity with reduced hydrolyzing activity.